hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Bryan
Daniel Bryan(occasionaly Bryan Danielson) Debut and hiatus Daniel was signed to HCW in late 2010 as a Heel rookie being mentored by Y2Jbeating many other rookies by submission, he would suffer his first loss to CM Punk by count out after Daniel suffered a legit leg injury. He would return two weeks later claiming he would get revenge for his humiliating loss to Punk, but this was later dropped as Punk would turn heel. Daniel would show signs of a Face turn after he did not follow Y2J's orders to strike down The Big Show with a chair, Daniel would disappear from HCW shortly thereafter. Return Danielson would return as a Face going under The American Dragon persona at Hell's Chamber as a contender for the HCW Immortal Championship but would fail. He would later fight his former mentor Y2J in a match and would get his first win on HCW Lightining doing so.Later he would be briefly mentored by The Miz on HCW Extreme Explosion but this would be dropped after Alex Riley would offically become Miz's student, Daniel would then start a winning streak. In late March 2011 he would be asked to join CM Punk's new group the New Nex-Us but would quickly decline(fans think it is because of their former rivalry), he would later be attacked by the New Nex-Us's Victor Creed Logan. On April 2,2011 Danielson earned a future HCW United States Championship Matchand he claimed he would cash it in the Lightining after GloryMania. On the Raw after SlammerMania, Daniel Bryan would try and fail to beat the new WWE US Champ MVP, as Daniel would be pinned. Smackdown Mr.Money In The Bank At Dawn Of Destiny, Daniel beat MVP for the US Championship.He would later lose the title to Kofi Kingston and be drafted to Smackdown. He and MVP who were in the Xteme Alliance, would start to show tension and Daniel made a bet, if he was pinned or made to tapp out at the PPV, he would leave the Alliance. He and Evan Bourne would later lose the Tag Titles to CM Punk and David Otunga after Evan was pinned by Punk. At The Final Battle PPV, it was scheduled it would be he and Evan Bourne to face Punk and Otunga for the Tag Team Championships, but due to injury, Bourne would be replaced by Sin Caraand Evan would manage them for their match. They would go onto win the match and the WWE Tag Team Championship. In July, D aniel would win Money In The Bank. At SummerMania, Daniel and Sin Cara would lose the tag team championships. Shortly after several losses as a Tag Team, Sin Cara turned on Daniel Bryan, and started a feud with Sin Cara. ; After his feud ended with Sin Cara,with Daniel losing. Daniel would be down-graded in programming, losing to David Otunga and he got his first singles win since winning MITB defeating Heath Slater. After his win, Daniel would again go on a losing streak. At Survivor Series, he will defend his Money In The Bank Briefcase against former Nexus leader Wade Barrett. At Survivor Series, Bryan would fight to a draw against Barrett, hooking the LeBelle Lock on Barrett on the outside. After nearly losing the MITB Contract to Wade. Bryan would set his sights on the World Heavyweight Championship. Bryan would earn another future World Championship Match against the champ Goku in a Steel Cage at the Special Holiday Edition of Super Smackdown, but failed as Mark Henry attacked Bryan as he tried to escape the cage. A week later, Bryan won another future World Championship Match against Goku in a Fatal Four Way TLC Match at TLC. World Heavyweight Champion and Heel Turn At TLC 2011, Bryan won the World Heavyweight Championship from Goku. The following night on Raw however, the title would be stripped from Bryan after WWE Management saw the suspended Vegeta interfere. The following Smackdown, after The Big Show won the World Heavyweight Championship, and attack from Mark Henry, Bryan cashed in the MITB and became new World Champ. After a succesful title defence against Cody Rhodes, Bryan would turn heel attacking and being placed in a feud with the Big Show, with Bryan losing by DQ after Mark Henry attacked Bryan. The following week would be a no contest as AJ Lee who accompinied Bryan was injured. After a succesful title defense against Mark Henry and Big Show at the Royal Rumble, The Smackdown after the Rumble, Bryan announced to defend his title against Big Show. The Great Khali. Wade Barrett. Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton. It was also announced Bryan would face Orton on the next Raw SuperShow.For his match with Orton(which Bryan lost) Bryan returned to his "Big Epic Thing Gimmick"(the gimmick he had for SummerSlam 2011). Bryan also returned to wearing his white and red attire, his Big Epic Thing Music and his careful movements in the ring. After succesfully defending the title at Elimination Chamber, it was annoucned that it would be AJ Stlyes vs Daniel Bryan at WrestleMania. Bryan hit AJ with his new Finisher The Dragon(a Sliced Bread #2). Bryan would then go onto side with John Laurinitus before his firing in a 3 match mini-feud against CM Punk, which Bryan lost. At WrestleMania, he defeated AJ Styles. The followign Smackdown, it was annoucned Christian would face Daniel at Dawn of Destiny. Which he lost the World title. ''Raw SuperShow and ''nWo In the 2012 Draft, Daniel would be drafted to Raw SuperShow. The night following Dawn of Destiny, Bryan fought and lost to Jacob Cass, to which after the match Bryan showed signs of a face turn due to they shook hands, on the [[Smackdown|''Smackdown!]] tapings, Bryan cemented his face turn returning to using 'The Final Countdown 'as his entrance. On his final apperance as a Smackdown Superstar, Bryan defeated The Miz. Bryan would then start a feud with Tyler Black over the ROH World Championship. Shortly after this, he again would add "''The American Dragon" back to his ring name. At Bragging Rights, Bryan lost his title match after passing out to a sleeper hold. After his feud with Tyler Black, Bryan started a feud Tensai. On the Nitro Rememberance Night, Bryan along with Ted DiBiase and Sheamus turned heel attacking CM Punk and joinning the reformed nWo. Bryan would spend the following months as second in command of the nWo next to Jacob Cass, and at Clash of the Champions, Bryan was the first to attack Jacob after he was fired. The following night on Raw, Daniel announced the nWo was under new management, which later turned out to be CM Punk, whom renamed it "Wolfpack". Face turn and Various Feuds (2012-2013) After he split of the nWo, Daniel Bryan immediatly turned face, saving Sin Cara from an attack from Drew McIntyre. Following his feud with Drew, Daniel would recieve a severe push and became a main eventer, having several high-profile, critically acclaimed matches against Chris Jericho, CM Punk, Dolph Ziggler and Kane. Throughout the summer of 2013, Bryan would have several matches against Randy Orton, each winning a match and having a draw before having a feud ending Street Fight, in which Bryan won. Following his feud with Orton he would start an alliance of sorts with WWE Champion Jacob Cass, saving Cass from attacks from The Shield and The Wyatt Family, in turn when Cass attempted to thank Bryan, Bryan only responded with "I'm only trying to do the right thing." Following this, he would start a f feud with RAW GM Paul Heyman, which started after Bryan refused to collaberate with Heyman to win the WWE Championship, in turn Heyman ordered Bryan to be attacked by Big Show after his match with Antonio Cesaro. WWE Champion (2013) At Money in the Bank, Bryan won the Money In the Bank briefcase, earning himself a title shot against the WWE or World Heavyweight Championship at anytime for the following year. The following night on RAW, when he confronted Cass, Bryan was told to stay away from Cass unless he intended to cash in the briefcase. Although Bryan agreed, he still saved Cass from an attack from the Big Show later in the night. Bryan then engaged himself in a feud with COO Mr. Helmsly, after Bryan told Triple H that he didn't like the way he was running RAW, which lead to Bryan being forced to defend his money in the bank briefcase against Chris Jericho at Night of Champions, which he defeated Jericho with a Running single leg high knee(later renamed The Yes! Knee. Later in the night, he defeated WWE Champion Jacob Cass after he was attacked by Ryback, crowning himself the new WWE Champion. Bryan then successfully defended the WWE title against Jacob Cass, Chris Jericho and CM Punk in a fatal four way Hell in a Cell match at Battleground after a run in from the Administration. The following night on RAW, Bryan defeated Ryback by disqualification after a run in from Wade Barrett. Following the match, it was announced Bryan would defend the title against CM Punk at Survivor Series. On the iPPV War of the Worlds Daniel Bryan defeated Big Show with a Yes! Knee. At Surivor Series, Bryan lost the WWE Championship to CM Punk in what was billed a "Career vs Championship match". Ending the Streak (2014-Present) Bryan challenged Undertaker to a match at WrestlteMania, and Taker accepted. Following a rivalry that spanned for a few weeks, it came to a head at WrestleMania XXX, where Bryan defeated Undertaker, and ended the Undertaker's 21-0 winning streak at WrestleMania. Bryan has not yet commented on matter on Raw or Smackdown, but the day after WrestleMania, Bryan tweeted out #ThankYouTaker, thus remaining face. On the WWE Main Event following WrestleMania, former rival and friend Big Show cut a promo on Daniel Bryan, claiming he should've been the one to end the streak. Bryan, who was out with an storyline injury, replied on Twitter, stating he'd fight Big Show anytime, anywhere. Also during this time, stars like Edge, Triple H and Shawn Michaels(people who failed to end Taker's streak) all went on social media and warned Bryan, that he "now has a target on your back." Throughout the summer of 2014, Bryan was constantly taken off television due to him suffering several minor injuries during his matches on RAW and Smackdown. Currently Bryan is on the injury list with a sprained ankle and is expected to be back for Night of Champions. On the August 25, 2014 edition of RAW, Daniel turned heel again by attacking Jacob Cass and revealing he is the leader of the TNA InVasion. Gallery Bryan and Cara.jpg DBWC.jpg Daniel Bryan as World Heavyweight Champ.jpg DanielBryanWorldChamp2.jpg Bryan with the Money In The Bank.jpg Bryan as Mr. Money In The Bank.jpg Bryan as World Champ16.jpg Bryan as MITB2.jpg Bryan as World Champ14.jpg Bryan as World Champ35.jpg Bryan in a jacket4.jpg Bryan wounded.jpg Bryan as NXT.jpg Bryan as NXT2.jpg Bryan as NXT3.jpg Bryan.jpg Bryan2.jpg Miz_bryan.jpg Daniel Bryan2.jpg Bryan3.jpg BryanYes.jpg Bryan4.jpg|Cutting a promo Bryan5.jpg|Still cutting a promo Bryan6.jpg|Entering in his "Yes" Jacket Bryan7.jpg|Again entering with his "Yes" Jacket Category:Raw Superstar Category:Heel Category:Face